Beautiful Cat
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: Mingry ft. 97 squad with additional member from BLK. Hybrid!AU. Ketika Mingming menemukan seekor kucing kecil di suatu sore saat hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sorry for ot6 97 squad, just can't help to make 97 squad featuring Mingming, hope you enjoy! Happy reading!


All casts belong to God, their agencies and their parents

Beautiful Cat © Bianca Jewelry

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: M for safe

Warning: GS. Boys Love. Hybrid!AU. OOC. No ena-ena, cuma mild nudity

.

Di suatu sore ketika hujan turun dengan derasnya, Mingming merasa hari itu ia seperti berada di dalam _anime_ yang pernah ditontonnya. Ia menemukan seekor kucing berjenis Scottish Fold yang kehujanan dengan warna putih dan sedikit corak abu-abu di kepalanya. Kucing itu berada di dalam kardus yang beralaskan kain dan ada juga sekantong makanan kecil untuk kucing di sana. Si kucing kecil menatap Mingming yang lewat dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu sambil mengeong. Tangan si kucing yang terulur seperti memanggil Mingming untuk mendekat. Karena tidak tega melihat kucing lucu itu kebasahan karena hujan, Mingming mendekat. Sedikit heran juga karena biasanya kucing tidak suka dengan air, namun kucing itu hanya diam di dalam kardus. Ia berjongkok di depan kardus lalu membagi payungnya dengan si kucing. Satu tangannya yang bebas mengusap-usap kepala kucing itu.

"Hei," ujar Mingming. "Apakah kau dibuang oleh majikanmu?"

Kucing itu mengeong.

"Mau ikut ke rumahku?" tanya Mingming yang masih mengelus kepala kucing itu.

Si kucing mengeong lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku," ujar Mingming. Ia mengapit gagang payung di antara kepala dan bahunya lalu membawa kardus itu menuju apartemennya.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Mingming mengambil handuk kecil dari lemarinya lalu mengeringkan badan si kucing dengan handuk tersebut. "Kau pasti kedinginan," kata lelaki bermarga Yao itu. Setelah selesai mengeringkan si kucing kecil, Mingming membawanya ke kamar lalu meletakannya di ranjang dan menyelimuti kucing itu. "Aku tinggal mandi dulu ya, jangan nakal," ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala si kucing.

Mingming mengambil baju ganti dari dalam lemari lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dengan air hangat. Sungguh nyaman rasanya mandi dengan air hangat di saat hujan. Ketika urusannya di kamar mandi selesai, lelaki bermata sipit itu keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang setengah basah. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam dengan tubuh kurus yang cukup berbentuk serta dada yang lumayan besar. Sebuah selimut tersampir di kepala gadis itu. Gerakan tangan Mingming yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya terhenti. Matanya melihat tubuh si gadis dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali ke bagian dada yang tertutup rambut panjangnya dan segera ia alihkan matanya untuk menatap mata si gadis.

Si gadis hanya diam dan sedang memproses apa yang terjadi. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian…

Gadis itu berteriak sambil melempar benda-benda yang bisa dijangkaunya ke arah Mingming. Sebuah bantal sempat mendarat di wajah tampan lelaki itu. Mingming keluar dari kamarnya sambil membanting pintu lalu bersandar pada tembok. Ia mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan kedua tangan.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di dalam benak Mingming. " _Apa yang terjadi dengan kucing lucu tadi? Apakah kucing itu bisa berubah menjadi manusia? Siapa perempuan itu? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?_ " batin Mingming sambil mencubit tangannya, ia mengaduh. Dan satu pertanyaan salah fokus terlintas di benaknya, " _Kenapa perempuan tadi cantik sekali?_ " batinnya sambil melompat-lompat gemas teringat akan wajah cantik si perempuan. Mingming menampar pelan kedua pipinya. Ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban jika hanya berdiri di sana dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia berjalan ke arah jemuran baju, mengambil sehelai baju bersih berwarna hitam serta sebuah celana pendek berwarna senada.

Mingming berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu mengetuk pintu itu. "Nona, kau masih di dalam?"

Tak ada jawaban dari perempuan itu.

"Kau bisa mendengarku? Apakah kau mengerti bahasaku?" tanya Mingming.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari perempuan itu.

"Ini aku bawakan baju untukmu, tolong pakai dan keluarlah."

Masih tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamarnya. Akhirnya Mingming membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya dan meletakkan baju dan celananya di lantai. Mingming beranjak menuju sofa dan duduk di sana sambil menunggu. Ia berharap gadis tadi mengerti apa yang dikatakannya dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Gadis yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur Mingming dengan tubuh berbalut selimut melirik baju dan celana yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia melepas selimutnya lalu turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Gadis itu memakai baju dan celana tersebut lalu membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya. Tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, gadis itu mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar. Lalu ia mengintip dari balik tembok dan menemukan Mingming sedang menunggunya di sofa.

Mingming yang melihat si gadis sedang mengintipnya berkata, "Nona, kemarilah."

Dengan takut-takut gadis itu mendekati Mingming dan duduk di depannya.

"Nona, apakah kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan?"

Si gadis mengangguk.

"Apakah kau bisa berbicara?"

Gadis itu hanya diam.

"Tidak bisa ya?" gumam Mingming. "Siapa namamu Nona?"

Gadis itu cuma menatap Mingming dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Kau tidak punya nama?"

Si gadis tidak menjawab lagi, sekarang ia memelintir ujung bajunya yang sebenarnya terlalu besar di tubuhnya.

Mingming memeluk bantal sofa. Ia terdiam sambil berpikir memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk gadis yang duduk di seberangnya. "Kupanggil Jun saja ya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar.

"Oh ya, namaku Mingming."

"M-ming… Ming," ujar Jun dengan terbata sambil menunjuk Mingming.

Mingming tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Mingming."

Jun menunjuk dirinya lalu berujar. "Jun."

Mingming mengangguk lagi, "Jun."

Jun tersenyum senang seperti anak kecil yang baru belajar berbicara. "Jun!"

"Apakah kau lapar Jun? Kau mau makan apa?"

"Makan! Makan!"

Mingming tersenyum. Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendekati Jun untuk mengacak rambut gadis itu lalu pergi ke dapur. Ia menggoreng dua ekor ikan dan menumis sepiring sayur lalu membawanya ke ruang tamu.

Jun tersenyum senang lalu segera duduk bersimpuh di lantai ketika makanan yang dimasak Mingming datang beserta dua mangkuk nasi. Gadis itu mengambil mangkuk nasi lalu langsung meraupnya dengan lahap menggunakan mulut hingga beberapa nasi menempel di mulutnya.

"Jun, makan yang benar," ujar Mingming sambil berusaha menjauhkan mangkuk itu. Mingming membersihkan sisa nasi yang menempel di sekitar mulut Jun. Mingming menyumpit daging ikan lalu menyuapkannya pada Jun.

Mingming menyerahkan sumpit lain yang tidak terpakai ke tangan Jun lalu mengajari gadis itu untuk memakai sumpit. "Begitu caranya," kata Mingming.

Jun meletakkan sumpitnya, ia menarik-narik ujung lengan baju Mingming sambil membuka mulutnya.

"Kau mau aku suapi?" tanya Mingming.

Jun mengangguk dengan semangat.

Mingming menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gadis di depannya ini hanya besar tubuhnya saja, tapi kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil. Mingming jadi teringat dengan keponakannya yang berada di kampung halamannya.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Jun dan memakan makanannya sendiri, Mingming membereskan meja ruang tamu lalu mencuci peralatan makan. Sekembalinya dari dapur, Mingming melihat Jun sudah berada di atas sofa dengan mata mengantuk.

"Jun, kalau ngantuk tidur di kamar. Jangan di sini," ujar Mingming sambil berlutut di depan sofa dan mengelus kepala gadis itu.

Jun bangun dari tidurnya, ia mengucek matanya lalu menguap. Mingming menuntun gadis itu ke kamar. Ia menyuruh gadis itu untuk tidur di ranjangnya lalu menyelimutinya. Ketika hendak meninggalkan gadis itu, Jun merengek lalu menarik baju Mingming hingga lelaki itu kembali terduduk di ranjang. Jun menatap Mingming dengan pandangan memohon sambil menahan tangan lelaki itu.

"Iya iya jangan pasang tampang seperti itu dong. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Jun tersenyum lalu mulai menutup matanya. Mingming menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jun hingga ke bahu lalu mengelus kepala gadis itu hingga si gadis tertidur lelap.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Jun masih tertidur di atas tempat tidur Mingming sementara lelaki bermarga Yao itu baru saja selesai belajar. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sambil melirik Jun. Tak lama kemudian, Mingming mengambil selimut dari lemarinya lalu pergi ke ruang tamu untuk tidur di sofa.

Keesokan harinya, jam alarm dari ponsel Mingming berbunyi pukul enam tepat seperti biasanya. Ketika hendak meraih ponselnya, ia terkejut ketika melihat seekor kucing kecil yang kemarin sore dibawanya pulang sedang tidur dan menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal. Mingming mematikan alarm di ponselnya lalu menusuk lembut pipi Jun dengan jarinya.

"Jun…"

Jun membalasnya dengan dengkuran.

Mingming tersenyum licik lalu menggoda kucing itu dengan memainkan telinga kecilnya. Mingming tertawa ketika telinga kucing Jun bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Ketika ingin memainkan telinga Jun lagi, Jun membuka mata lalu mencakar pipi Mingming, tak lupa ia menggigit jari lelaki itu hingga Mingming merintih kesakitan lalu pergi ke kamar Mingming.

.

"Pagi," sapa Mingming dengan lemas.

Keenam temannya yang sudah datang dan berkumpul di pojok kelas melihat Mingming dengan pandangan heran.

"Wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Seokmin.

"Dicakar kucing," jawab Mingming sebal. Serius Mingming sebal, kenapa Jun harus mencakar wajah tampannya itu. Mana jarinya juga digigit.

Seokmin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sejak kapan kau memelihara kucing?" tanya Bambam penasaran.

"Sejak kemarin."

"Ada angin apa tiba-tiba kau memelihara kucing?" tanya Bambam lagi.

"Waktu pulang kemarin aku bertemu kucing yang dibuang majikannya, terus aku membawanya pulang."

"Oh, begitu," Bambam mengangguk paham.

Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi dan keenam orang itu kembali pada tempat duduknya masing-masing.

.

" _Guys_ , aku pulang duluan ya," pamit Mingming kepada keenam orang temannya ketika bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi.

"Yakin tidak mau ikut main dulu?" tanya Mingyu.

Mingming mengangguk. "Kasihan kucingku."

"Hati-hati," koor keenam orang itu.

Mingming tersenyum lalu keluar dari kelasnya dan pulang menuju apartemennya. Di perjalanan pulang, Mingming menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke toko pakaian untuk membelikan Jun beberapa pakaian untuk sehari-hari serta pakaian tidur, tak lupa ia membelikan dalaman untuk Jun, walaupun ia malu setengah mati karena ditatap aneh oleh penjaga toko. Tapi apa boleh buat, demi keamanan bersama, Mingming mencoba cuek.

"Jun…" panggil Mingming ketika ia sampai di apartemennya. "Jun?"

Mingming mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. "Jun? Kau di mana?" tanya Mingming sambil mengelilingi apartemennya untuk menemukan si kucing.

Ketika sampai di kamar, Mingming menemukan Jun dalam wujud kucingnya sedang meringkuk di dalam selimut. "Jun…" panggil Mingming sambil mengelus kepala kucing itu.

Jun membuka matanya, melirik Mingming lalu menutupnya lagi.

"Kau masih marah karena aku mengganggumu tadi pagi?" tanya Mingming.

Jun masuk ke dalam selimut dan mengabaikan Mingming.

Mingming menghela napas. "Nih, aku sudah membelikan baju untukmu, ada mainan juga makanan. Tidak lapar?"

Jun menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut dan mengeong.

Mingming tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan kotak makanan yang dibelinya tadi yang berisi _tteokbokki_ dan menyodorkannya pada Jun.

Jun mendekati Mingming dan hendak memakan _tteokbokki_ itu. Mingming menggoda si kucing lagi dengan menjauhkan kotak makanan yang dipegangnya.

Jun mengeong marah, wajah lucunya berubah menjadi galak. Jun itu sudah sebal karena diganggu tadi pagi oleh Mingming, ditinggal pula sendirian di apartemen hanya dengan makanan kucing, tak ada mainan dan sekarang masih saja diganggu. Apartemennya juga dikunci rapat sehingga ia tidak bisa keluar mencari sesuatu.

Mingming meringis melihat Jun marah. "Iya iya, aku minta maaf ya telah meninggalkanmu seharian," ujarnya. "Ini makanlah," lanjutnya sambil meletakkan kotak makanan di lantai.

Jun memakan _tteokbokki_ itu dengan lahap. Mingming mengusap tubuh Jun dengan gemas dan menunggui kucing itu menghabiskan makannya. Setelah Jun menghabiskan _tteokbokki_ nya, Mingming membereskan kotak makanannya dan membersihkan mulut Jun dengan kain lap yang sudah disiapkannya tadi.

.

Semenjak Mingming menemukan Jun, kucing itu tidak pernah berubah menjadi manusia lagi. Padahal Mingming ingin sekali melihat Jun dalam bentuk manusianya lagi.

Di Minggu pagi yang cerah, Mingming yang sedang tertidur merasa seperti ditindih oleh sesuatu. Saat ia membuka mata, mata sipitnya membulat seketika kala melihat Jun tertidur di atasnya dengan damai dalam wujud manusianya tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Mingming segera menurunkan Jun dari atas badannya lalu ia membungkus tubuh polos perempuan itu dengan selimut. Mingming merutuk dalam hati. Ia berbaring menghadap tembok dan memejamkan matanya lagi serta berharap _adik_ nya di bawah sana kembali tidur lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, Jun mendekatkan badannya dan memeluk lelaki itu. Jantung Mingming berdetak lebih cepat. Ia memejamkan matanya lebih erat dan berdoa dalam hati agar ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan apa pun pada gadis yang sedang memeluknya itu. Mingming berusaha untuk tidur lagi, namun usahanya gagal. Akhirnya ia pergi dari kamarnya menuju sofa dan mencoba untuk tidur lagi di sana, daripada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi karena fantasi liar tentang tubuh Jun memenuhi pikirannya, degup jantungnya yang tidak kembali normal serta _adik_ nya yang tak kunjung tertidur.

" _Kucing itu walaupun lucu tetapi kenapa menyebalkan sekali,_ " batin Mingming yang mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali.

Tiga jam kemudian, Mingming terbangun karena merasakan pipinya ditusuk oleh sesuatu. Ia menggeliat lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap. Mingming membuka matanya perlahan lalu melihat Jun sedang berjongkok sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Gadis itu bukannya memakai pakaian yang sudah dibelikan Mingming malah memakai baju Mingming.

"Hei," kata Mingming dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur sambil mengelus kepala Jun. "Sudah bangun… Apakah kau lapar?"

Jun mengangguk.

Mingming melirik jam dinding yang tergantung pada tembok. Ia duduk lalu bangkit berdiri dan pergi menuju dapur untuk memasak bahan seadanya sebagai sarapan. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali menuju ruang tamu sambil membawa sepiring besar nasi goreng. Lagi-lagi Jun dengan manja minta disuapi oleh Mingming. Lelaki itu menurut, daripada gadis itu marah karena keinginannya tidak dituruti (Mingming cuma takut kalau Jun akan kembali dalam wujud kucingnya dan mencakar wajahnya lagi), setelah sarapan selesai, Mingming membereskan ruang tamu.

"Jun, tidak mandi?"

Jun menggeleng cepat dan memasang wajah tidak suka.

"Ayo mandi, sudah berapa hari kau tidak mandi?"

Jun memasang wajah memelas sambil menggeleng.

Mingming mendekati gadis itu lalu menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Seketika Jun langsung berubah menjadi kucing dan lari menjauhi Mingming. Mingming mengejar kucing kecil itu dan berusaha menangkapnya. Kucing dan manusia itu saling berlarian di dalam ruangan hingga akhirnya Mingming berhasil menangkap Jun.

"Jun…" Mingming tersenyum licik sambil mengangkat Jun tinggi-tinggi. "Mandi ya?"

Jun menatap Mingming dengan mata bulatnya sambil mengeong. Sedetik kemudian Jun berubah menjadi manusia lagi hingga Mingming melempar kucing itu dan menjerit heboh. Bahkan jeritannya melebihi kehebohan Mingyu ketika jiwa cabenya kumat.

"Jun! Pakai bajumu!" seru Mingming dan dengan segera membalikkan badannya.

Jun mengerucutkan bibir dan mengambil baju Mingming yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia memakainya lalu menarik celana Mingming tanda bahwa ia sudah selesai memakai bajunya.

Mingming membalikkan badannya. Ia berkacak pinggang dan melihat Jun yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai. "Mandi ya?"

Jun menggeleng dengan pandangan memelas.

Mingming menghela napas sambil memijit keningnya. "Masa mau aku mandikan?"

Jun menarik celana Mingming, ekspresinya berubah menjadi cerah.

Mingming menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Jangan bilang kau setuju dengan ide itu."

Jun menarik-narik celana Mingming lagi.

Mingming berlutut di depan gadis itu dan memegang pundaknya. "Begini ya, Jun- _ie_ sayang. Aku ini laki-laki, dan kau perempuan. Tolong jangan memancingku."

Jun menggembungkan pipinya. "Mingming jelek," gumamnya.

"Hei… Apa kau bilang?" tanya Mingming tidak terima.

Jun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu memutar duduknya membelakangi Mingming.

Mingming menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mencuci rambut. Tapi kau mandi sendiri ya?"

Jun mendengus.

"Jun…" Mingming mencolek bahu gadis itu.

Jun tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Jun- _ie_ ~" Mingming memeluk leher Jun dari belakang lalu mencubit pipi gadis itu dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Yaaa~? Nanti aku ajak jalan-jalan keluar deh kalau jadi anak baik," rayunya.

Jun melirik Mingming. Akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Mingming menyiapkan air hangat di _bath tub_ lalu menuangkan _bubble bath_. Jun yang sudah terbalut handuk dituntun oleh Mingming untuk masuk ke dalam _bath tub_. Ia menuang sampo ke tangannya lalu mulai mengeramasi rambut panjang gadis itu. Sementara Mingming sibuk mencuci rambut Jun, Jun asyik memainkan busa sesekali mengganggu Mingming dengan mencolekkan busa pada wajah lelaki itu. Akhirnya mereka sempat perang busa sebelum Mingming membilas rambut gadis itu.

Selesai mengeringkan rambut Jun dengan handuk, gantian Mingming yang mandi. Jun sempat marah lagi kepada Mingming ketika lelaki itu meminta Jun untuk menyisir rambutnya. Akhirnya Mingming mengalah, ia menyisir rambut panjang dan menata rambut itu dengan telaten sebelum mengajak Jun untuk jalan-jalan.

.

Mingming sempat kewalahan untuk menuruti Jun ketika mereka sudah berada di luar. Jun sangat aktif dan berlari ke sana kemari tanpa benar-benar berhenti di suatu tempat. Ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, Jun langsung menghampirinya. Tak sampai beberapa menit, ia sudah berlari ke tempat lain, Mingming sampai pusing hingga ia harus memarahi dan menggandeng gadis itu.

"Jun, suka yang mana?" tanya Mingming ketika mereka mampir ke toko aksesoris.

Jun melihat-lihat _choker_ yang berada di dalam etalase. Lalu ia menunjuk _choker_ berenda yang ada lonceng emas di tengahnya.

"Yang itu?" tanya Mingming sambil menunjuk _choker_ yang ditunjuk Jun.

Jun mengangguk.

Mingming meminta penjaga toko untuk mengambilnya, ia mengecek _choker_ itu lalu membayarnya. Ketika keluar dari toko, Mingming mengambil _choker_ itu dari dalam tas kertas kemudian memakaikan _choker_ itu pada leher Jun. Ia tersenyum lalu membunyikan lonceng emas itu dengan jarinya. "Biar tidak hilang."

Jun tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Mingming menggandeng tangan Jun lalu melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak ia menemukan Jun. Dan dua minggu itu juga Mingming sering mengurangi intensitas bermain dengan teman satu gengnya. Mereka tidak percaya ketika Mingming mengurangi waktu bermain dengan keenam temannya demi seekor kucing, teman-teman Mingming lebih percaya kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda asal Yangquan itu. Mereka sepakat untuk mengikuti Mingming hari itu ketika si pemuda Yao sudah pamit duluan.

Sebelum pulang ke apartemennya, Mingming menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke Myeongdong. Ia melewati berbagai toko yang berjajar di sana, ketika melewati satu toko pakaian dalam wanita, matanya menatap iklan yang ditempel di kaca toko. Sebuah iklan yang mempromosikan satu set pakaian dalam dengan tema kucing. Ia tersenyum kemudian teringat dengan kucingnya di apartemen. Mingming masuk ke dalam toko itu lalu bertanya kepada penjaga toko.

Teman-teman Mingming yang mengikutinya terkejut. Keenam orang itu melongo ketika Mingming memasuki toko pakaian dalam itu.

Seokmin adalah orang pertama yang langsung sadar dan berseru heboh, "Tuh 'kan apa aku bilang! Mingming itu pasti punya pacar! Ini sudah menjelaskan semuanya! Kalian masih tidak percaya padaku?!"

"Seokmin kecilkan suaramu! Nanti kita ketahuan!" seru Minghao menyuruh Seokmin untuk mengecilkan volume suaranya sambil menjitak kepala Seokmin.

"Aku tidak terima didahului begini," ujar Mingyu.

"Belum tentu 'kan, kalau Mingming memang benar sudah punya pacar," ujar Jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian, Mingming keluar dari toko pakaian dalam itu setelah membeli satu set pakaian dalam versi kucing Scottish Fold.

" _Guys_ , Mingming sudah keluar," lapor Bambam.

Teman-teman Mingming kembali mengikuti laki-laki itu. Tapi selebihnya, tidak ada yang mencurigakan selain Mingming yang mampir ke toko pakaian dalam wanita. Mingming cuma main sebentar di _game center_ lalu pulang ke apartemennya.

"Terus, begini saja? Kita langsung pulang?" tanya Yugyeom kecewa dengan hasil membuntuti Mingming itu.

"Labrak saja yuk. Tanggung, sekalian merusuh," jawab Mingyu.

Yang lain mengiyakan dan mengikuti Mingming sampai ke apartemennya. Mingming kaget ketika ia sedang membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendengar suara gaduh di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati keenam temannya sedang berjajar sambil tersenyum inosen ke arah Mingming.

"Mingming- _ie_ , kau sudah punya pacar ya? Selamat ya," ujar Seokmin sambil melangkah maju dan menepuk pundak Mingming.

"Ha?" Mingming memasang tampang bingung atas kalimat yang dilontarkan Seokmin.

Mingyu dan Minghao langsung menarik Seokmin mundur dan memukul kepala lelaki itu.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Mingming.

"Masa mengunjungi teman tidak boleh?" tanya Yugyeom.

Mingming mengangguk. "Masuklah," katanya setelah membuka pintu apartemennya. Padahal dalam hati ia cukup panik " _Sedang apa Jun di dalam sana? Dalam wujud kucing atau manusianya?_ " Mingming berdoa semoga teman-temannya tidak bertemu Jun dalam wujud manusianya.

Mingming membiarkan teman-temannya menyamankan diri di ruang tamu sementara ia menyiapkan air minum untuk mereka. Mereka sibuk membicarakan _game_ terbaru sambil diam-diam mengeksplorasi apartemen Mingming untuk menemukan suatu kejanggalan. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berenam ketika melihat Jun dengan baju kebesaran yang merupakan salah satu favorit Mingming (keenam orang itu tahu kalau baju yang dipakai Jun adalah baju favorit Mingming) melekat di tubuhnya dan rambut yang agak berantakan khas orang bangun tidur. Mingming menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jun berdiri di belakangnya ketika menyadari keenam temannya melongo. Ia memijit pelipisnya saat teman-temannya mulai heboh.

Teman-temannya mulai mendekati Jun. Melihat Jun yang ketakutan, Mingming langsung bangkit dan memasang badan di depan gadis itu. "Stop!"

.

Setelah menenangkan diri, keenam teman Mingming duduk di hadapan lelaki itu, sementara Jun duduk di belakang Mingming sambil memegang erat seragam Mingming.

"Benar 'kan apa yang aku katakan, Mingming itu sudah punya pacar. Kalian masih tidak percaya?!" ujar Seokmin memecah keheningan.

"Jangan menyimpulkan seenaknya bodoh!" seru Minghao gemas. Ia kembali memukul pelan kepala Seokmin.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan siapa perempuan cantik ini?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Jun.

"Jangan genit, Gyu!" seru Mingming galak. "Dia…" Mingming menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sepupuku."

"Mencurigakan," ujar keenamnya dengan kompak.

Mingming menghela napas. "Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya."

"Lalu apa yang kau beli di toko pakaian dalam tadi?" tanya Seokmin.

"Seokminnn!" seru kelima temannya sambil memelototi Seokmin.

"Apa salahku sih? Kalian juga pasti penasaran 'kan!" seru Seokmin tidak terima disalahkan terus.

Mingming menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan sebelah tangan.

"Jadi kau masih belum punya pacar 'kan?" tanya Bambam mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya."

"Jadi siapa namanya? Kau belum memperkenalkannya kepada kami," kata Jungkook.

"Namanya Jun. Maaf dia tidak terlalu lancar berbicara, tapi dia mengerti apa yang kalian katakan kok."

Keenam temannya menatap Jun dengan wajah kasihan.

"Apakah dia menderita suatu penyakit?" tanya Minghao.

Mingming menggeleng. "Cuma tidak terlalu lancar dan jarang berbicara saja."

Minghao mengangguk paham.

Keenam temannya akhirnya berkenalan dengan Jun atas izin dari Mingming. Setelah mengakrabkan diri, mereka semua menemani Jun untuk bermain. Perempuan itu senang, karena biasanya ia hanya bermain dengan Mingming.

Mingyu, Minghao, Seokmin, Jungkook, Yugyeom dan Bambam pamit ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. Mereka berjanji pada Jun untuk sering mampir ke apartemen Mingming dan menemani perempuan itu bermain.

Mingming menghembuskan napas lega dan segera menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa ketika teman-temannya pulang. Jun duduk bersimpuh di lantai sambil memandangi Mingming. Mingming meraih tasnya yang berada di dekat sofa, lalu merogoh kantong plastik yang berisi pakaian dalam yang tadi dibelinya.

"Tadi aku menemukan pakaian dalam lucu. Versi Scottish Fold, sama sepertimu," ujar Mingming sambil menyerahkan kantong itu pada Jun.

Jun mengintip kantong itu lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Ia tersenyum pada Mingming.

Mingming ikut tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Jun.

" _Yaa_! Kau mau apa?" seru Mingming ketika Jun hendak membuka bajunya.

Jun langsung memasang wajah sedihnya.

Mingming duduk lalu mencubit pipi Jun. "Jangan menunjukkan tubuhmu di depan lelaki. Ganti di kamar kalau mau mencobanya."

Jun meraih dalaman itu lalu membawanya ke kamar. Ia mengganti dalamannya dengan bra dan celana dalam yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Mingming. Mingming sedang memainkan ponselnya ketika Jun keluar dari kamar dan duduk di depan lelaki itu. Mingming segera mematikan ponselnya dan menatap wajah Jun.

"Kau tampak senang. Suka dengan yang aku belikan?"

Jun mengangguk antusias. Sekali lagi ia hendak membuka bajunya.

"Stop! Oke, stop!" seru Mingming.

Jun cemberut, lalu ia kembali tersenyum mengingat ada bando renda dari set dalaman itu. Ia menyerahkannya pada Mingming lalu menunjuk kepalanya. Mingming mengambil bando itu lalu memakaikannya di kepala Jun. Mingming sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika berusaha mengikat bando renda itu, namun ia menjadi tidak fokus ketika kepala Jun mendekat dan gadis itu mengendus telinganya.

"Jun…" Peringatan pertama dari Mingming.

Jun berhenti mengendus telinga lelaki itu namun tak lama kemudian ia mengendus telinga Mingming lagi dan dengan berani menjilat telinga lelaki itu.

"Jun!" seru Mingming sambil menjauhkan kepalanya. "Sudah aku bilang jangan memancingku 'kan."

Bukannya cemberut seperti biasa karena dimarahi, Jun malah tersenyum. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mingming.

"Apa maumu, hm?" tanya Mingming sambil mengacak rambut Jun.

Jun menunjuk bibir Mingming lalu jarinya yang lentik berpindah ke bibirnya.

Mingming menimbang-nimbang permintaan Jun.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Mingming tak juga merespon permintaan Jun. Jun menggembungkan pipinya dan menarik lengan seragam Mingming.

Mingming berdecak lalu menarik hidung Jun. "Kau ini pandai sekali ya membuat orang tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu."

Jun tertawa kecil lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mingming lagi.

Mingming meraih tengkuk Jun lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu. Mingming segera mendorong Jun setelah berciuman dengan gadis itu selama beberapa detik lalu berlari ke kamar dan mengunci pintu.

Jun mendekati kamar Mingming dan mengetuk pintu. Setelah cukup lama menunggu di depan pintu, akhirnya ia berubah menjadi kucing dan menggaruk pintu Mingming sambil terus mengeong. Mungkin jika dalam wujud kucingnya, Mingming akan lebih nyaman dalam menghadapi Jun. Terbukti dengan Mingming yang langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan Jun masuk ke kamar. Jun menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya di kaki Mingming. Mingming mengangkat Jun tinggi-tinggi lalu menjitak pelan kepala kucing itu.

"Dasar kucing nakal."

Jun mengeong.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kali sejak bertemu dengan Mingming, lelaki itu mengizinkan Jun untuk tidur bersamanya dalam wujud manusia.

"Mingming- _ie_ ," ujar Jun pelan sambil memeluk tubuh Mingming.

Mingming yang sudah setengah sadar berguman pelan. "Hm?"

" _Saranghae_."

"Hm. _Nado saranghae_ ," gumam Mingming sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Mingming membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melirik ke kiri dan menemukan Junhui dengan rambut pendek dan berjenis kelamin laki-laki tertidur sambil memeluk lengannya. Ia tersenyum, teringat akan perempuan berambut panjang yang mirip seperti Junhui dalam mimpi yang baru dialaminya. Ia memeluk Junhui lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

Setelah sarapan, dan membersihkan peralatan makan, Mingming pergi ke kamarnya lalu mengambil bando kucing yang pernah dibelinya saat pergi ke taman bermain. Ia menuju ruang tamu di mana Junhui sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Mingming memasangkan bando kucing itu ke kepala Junhui.

Junhui melirik Mingming dan menatapnya bingung. "Apa?"

Mingming menggeleng. "Kau tidak mau memanjangkan rambutmu lagi?"

Pertanyaan yang _out of the blue_ bagi Junhui. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Junhui bingung sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Mingming dengan punggung tangannya.

Mingming menggeleng. "Tidak, tiba-tiba ingin saja melihatmu berambut panjang lagi."

Saat awal-awal Mingming pacaran dengan Junhui, Junhui sempat memanjangkan rambutnya hingga sebahu.

Junhui melepas bando kucingnya. "Pasti terjadi sesuatu."

"Sebenarnya, aku bermimpi bertemu kucing yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Kucing itu berubah menjadi perempuan yang wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu. Mungkin kalau kau memanjangkan rambut, cantiknya akan seperti perempuan itu," ujar Mingming menerawang. "Jadi ya… Begitulah…"

"Oh… Akan aku pikirkan…" jawab Junhui.

.

END

.

Aku bingung harus ngomong apa xD semoga yang mampir dan baca enjoy dengan cerita ini. Dan maaf bagi pendukung ot6, aku gatel pengen masukin Mingming ke 97 squad, jadi ya beginilah…

Kritik dan saran mungkin? Terima kasih sudah mampir :3


End file.
